Worth it
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Shinsou didn't have friends before, but now that have Kaminari, everything had changed...for good or bad? Yantober. Yandere Shinsou Hitoshi. One-sided Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Shinsou Hitoshi, Jealousy, Suicide, force somebody to commit suicide.

* * *

Worth it

Shinsou didn't have too many people around him.

Since he was a child he had been very shy, not very cute or active so others stay away from him, and after his quirk, it got worse since he needed to learn how to control it. For the same reason, he didn't have friends before, and Hitoshi was convinced it was fine with that.

But later, UA happen.

It's not like he makes any friendships in the general studies class, because he needed to focus in go to the hero course; that included have good grades, train, sparring, find ways to improve his quirk. He was quite of popular after the Sports festival somehow, but even after that, he just talked to them about the regular stuff-"How are you doing?" "You did the math homework?"-not really meaningful relationships. And that was fine.

It worked in the end, even if he got later than the others-almost the end of the first year-without a license yet, was a progress to become a hero, and better than that, it was proof he can do it. For once, it was something tangible and not just hopes and dreams.

Maybe it was because they had face it a lot, or indeed the 1A class lost fear after all the craziness they had been thought; yet, none of them tried to bully him or treat him as less than them, on the contrary, being overly friendly for somebody who could brainwash you; he feared it was a prank for two weeks before thinking that perhaps, they were sincere. It took more than that to thrust Kaminari.

Freaking Kaminari Denki; you notice how of a moron he was just for how he never stopped talking to him, even after the times he mess with his head for being tired of his stupid jokes, or insult him; it didn't matter because he will be there again, sometimes listening to him and give him some space, others being a leech who didn't know when to stop.

And honestly, he didn't get it, because why? Why he was like that? The first time to talk with each other he was talking about how he probably was popular with the ladies; how fuck is that funny? With his messy hair and eye bags? Why he needed to mess with him? And say sorry for giving up! And saying he could be a hero just like them! It wasn't good to make fun of other people's dreams?!

It took some time before he notices he actually _mean_ _it_ ; yeah, he could be an idiot-and that more literal when they were talking about his grades-but it was more honest that you could believe it, and less malicious that his past bullies. He still didn't make a lot of sense for him, however, he believes all the compliments he told to him, and he actually likes to be around, together.

Well, he was with Bakugou a lot, so it makes sense he had more patience that you could believe, but it was still a surprise for him.

The most amazing thing for what of this is…that he liked it, a lot. It started small, with puns that somehow were funny, giving him a cup of black coffee every morning-"How did you know I like black coffee?" "Because is black as your soul-", taking his attention away with ridiculous expressions in class. Of course, he could nail a joke now and then; it was just like a lucky guess when he actually got his coffee, and who rejects that when is early, anyway? And classes could be boring, even Kirishima snoring could make him laugh, it was not him, at all.

It was a lie, but hey, it endures long enough.

Love wasn't part of his plans, and jealousy less.

He never knew how to handle relationships aside family, he didn't have the luxury to learn it as a child and now was stuck like this. Somebody actually could blame him? How could you believe compliments about being attractive when that person flirts with everybody? How feel special about internal jokes when that happens a lot with other people? If he was actually as good that he told him, why he needed to be with others? He wasn't that good after all?

You could say he was negative, he called that being realistic.

And Kaminari well, was a social butterfly, something that was killing him inside without nobody noticing it. Why they needed him anyways? All the class had their own friends, other people to talk and had fun; but aside from time to time with Midoriya, he was only close to him, to Denki; how nobody understands this was important to him? Why did everybody need to be greedy enough to not get that he only has one actual friend, one love? It was not fair, at all.

And after some time, he starts seeing the other ones as rivals again, not for hero business this time, but for someone he cared more than the future he always dreamed about.

It can sound dramatic, but that was because nobody understand how truly alone he was, he didn't get it until he met Kaminari. Laugh with honestly, feeling warm inside you, the scary and yet endearing feeling of seeing that special person, and for once being truly happy without more than words and somebody at your side.

If he fought so hard for becoming a hero, you think he would not do the same for the person he loved?

. . .

"So, Shinsou, what you bring me here for?"

"Your end"

"Eh?" And easy as that, she was under his command.

Go for her was an easy choice, he always was flirting with her; and it didn't matter how serious or joking he would be, she will just have dismissed him and tossing aside. How she could be like that? Without considering his feelings, or valuing the affection he had for her? It may not be only for convenience, but for revenge that he decided to go for her first.

Of course, she didn't suspect anything; Jirou was in her room-that was empty aside for the resident-and asked to go with him to the roof of the dorms, and she will understand why when she is there. She may look cautious, but she was more hot-headed and impulsive in the worst of the situations, so it wasn't a surprise she just picked the bait and goes with him just for curiosity. He also took her late enough that nobody was around to see them, yet, enough that nobody listens then go up.

This would be easy.

"Walk to the front" He ordered, calm and steady, and she obeyed. Her eyes were opaque, without any expression, like all the people who fall into his brainwash. Nobody was around to wake her up, and aside from Midoriya in the festival, nobody had ever get out without external help.

She got at the end of the roof, it only has a railing that was one meter, nothing that would be an issue with what they would do.

"Took your shoes off, and put it when you are standing right now" She listened, yet, she was starting to shake; he got in position for a battle if it was needed, just in the case. He was a lot better trained than before, stronger and readier for the battle; she didn't have any of her stereos, so as long as she didn't touch him with the jack, it would be okay. Whoever, nothing happen, she was only quavering; she was still conscious, and understood what was going on, but still couldn't manage to get out.

"Get in front of the railing"

She moves, maybe slower, yet proceeding anyways. While putting the other leg on the right side, he could see her face; she was crying, her eyes looking in panic, even with much of the same poker face as before, you could feel how scared she was, her confusion, her desperation. If she could talk, he was sure she would say " _Please, no_ "

He didn't feel anything for her, just a face like all he had seen, nothing important to him.

"Jump"

She didn't scream, the only sound was her body hitting the ground.

. . .

Denki didn't get it, why this was happening?

It started with the suicide of Jirou, who left her shoes in the roof and her body on the ground; no note, no issues with her family, just gone one night. It was a painful surprise to see somebody so beloved for everybody-one of his first friends in the class!- Being dead, just like that. Nobody suspected it was the beginning of all the calamities.

Mina got hit by a trap in a obstacles race, it was metal ball just in the head; nobody thought this would happen to her, being so athletic you will believe she would dodge it, yet…she died from the brain damage. Kirishima was in combat with a villain, several bullets in the chest; nobody is sure how, but he reached his point to being unbreakable and that cost his life. Ojiro was going to train in the wildness, even with all worried for him, he said it was going to be fine, that he did it all the time, nothing to be afraid of; he drowned in a river, to this day, if he fell or was trying to train with the downstream, is a mystery.

He couldn't keep the smile anymore, he couldn't make his occurrences anymore, not with all of this. It wasn't fair, dammit! Why?! Why after all they survived?! How they could beat villains, and something as an exercise in the class could end their life!? Why this was happening all the sudden?

All the class was being down with this, the only person who was doing okay was Shinsou; and he thanked the gods for that. Shinsou actually didn't know them that much, and he was sure he was bottling up all the feelings for him, that was an actual crying mess who needed to be with somebody just to be sure they will be okay. It has gotten to the point of nightmares, where if he just winks, they will disappear, just like that.

It was good that Hitoshi didn't mind his clinginess.

They were in Shinsou' room, in their bed-that was a common thing after what happen to Jirou-; the purple head would let him put his head in his lap, and cry all he needed it, petting his hair or saying some phrases to show his support.

"Why this is happening?! Why them?! They didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"Is okay Kaminari" He continues with the pampering, in a really soft tone that was odd to hear, except for him "I'm still here, okay? Don't worry"

He felt a chill on his back, tensing instantly before jumping on him, hugging him "Please! Don't go away! I-I can't lose more people! I don't know what I will do if you go away!"

Like it was natural, the other one hugged him back "Don't worry, I will be by your side, always."

From that side, he didn't see that Shinsou was smiling.

* * *

No my best job, but hey, not worst than the last one.

Uff this one was a giant mess; it was really close to being Aoyama the killer and Deku to be death-it was over Iida, by the way-; later I thought about Shinsou making Ojiro to commit suicide, change it to Jirou, and I was going to include more death scenes, but I thought just Jirou was enough.

As much as the idea of make somebody commit suicide by brainwashing fascinates me, I think it hit to close to home to be capable of doing something with this; maybe one day, I will do the perspective of Jirou, but that would not be soon.

I had more to say, but I forgot. So the next one is...Threating, o for the love of shit! I technically did this already.

Oh well, as with the others; I fuck my way into this mess, I will fuck my way out!

See ya.


End file.
